


Time to run

by Misasha



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confused Alya Césaire, F/F, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Multi, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misasha/pseuds/Misasha
Summary: Tired of everything.Tired.Tired.Marinette is...Tired
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Everyone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Female Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Male Character(s), Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 367





	1. Time to run.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is supposed to be a angsty story?
> 
> I never made a angst story before so please bear with me.
> 
> Hope everyone is ok at home!  
> Stay safe bugs 🌻.

(Marinette's POV:)

Here we go...

Another day of living hell...

What my life has become, huh?

I-, Ladybug, a useless hero.

A useless hero,

A useless "friend";

A "bully"...

....

Oh how I love everyone criticizing me for everything thing I do.

"Oh? That was your sketch book? Oops, I guess."

"You cant do this"

"You're not good enough to say that"

"Useless"

 **Useless.**  
 **Useless.**  
 **Useless**.

A useless mistake. 

I guess I am that irritating.

To everyone,

My "parents":

**"How can you bully an innocent girl?!"**

**"Stop doing this, it will make you more of an attention seeker than you already are."**

My friends:

**"Marinette-San, I'm sorry, but Adrien told me what you did.**   
**I can't forgive you for that. I thought you were different!"**

* * *

**"Ma-Ma-Marinette, I, I dont think it's good for me, or my sister to be close with you.**   
**My mother wants good influence on her, and you..."**

My lover:

**"Marinette, we need to break up. I'm surprised you didn't notice that I was just playing with you, who in the name of god would date you?"**

...

Hah, I guess I'm an attention seeker...

 **Useless**

**Weak**

**Slut**

**No one**

**No one?**

**No one.**

  
***

"Huh?"  
I got up and looked at my phone to see a message from my queen... she's the only one that is still with me.

'My Queen🌼'

'Honeeeeeyyy~~~, your queen is offering you a great day🌼💛'

***   
I'm wasting her time...

Till this day, I was only breathing for my old bully...  
How the tables have turned huh?

An old bully became my reason to live, that's interesting, don't you think?

But today I realized that she will find someone better.

Somone who could give her the world.

What am I?

I dont know if I can call the bakery "home" anymore so, practically I have nothing. 

  
(Time pass)

I looked at my reflection in the shattered mirror. 

Oh? Why is shattered?

Because I smashed it by accident. 

I guess I'm not LadyLuck anymore huh?...

Anyways. 

I looked at my bones, yes, I could see them,

I haven't eaten properly.

Why?

I have no reason to do anything anymore.

My earrings were in the box.

I decided I wanted to see my little god one last time.

**

I open the box, put the earrings on my ear, to see a little red light appear.

"MARINETTE!" yelled the little god

"Hi Tikki."

The god looked at me from head to toe, her expression was horrified. 

"MY LADYBUG, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Shouted Tikki

"Many things happened from the last time we had seen each other" I smiled emotionless.

"Marinette-"

I cut her off.

"I just wanted a last patrol"

"What do you mea-"

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" I exclaimed.

**

I missed those patrols, the night fresh air.

I ran across the buildings to the Eiffel Tower.

**

"Hello m'lady, what a beautiful night, isn't it?" He said in a flirtatious voice.

"Yes Chat, it is" I said trying to look happy

"Why don't we go on a late night date?" He winked at me.

"No Chat, I just came to say goodbye. " I looked at him dead in the eyes.

"What do you mean goo-"

I cut him off

"I mean I'm giving up. It was great having you as my partner. But this is the end."

I said and then turned running not wanting him to make a scene. 

**

I came into my room

Detransformed.

"Ok, Marinette are you going to tell me, what in the world are you doing?" Asked Tikki as she looked at me with exhausted eyes.

"I'm ending the pain, and you need a new ladybug."

"Marinette, please, listen to me!"

"I already made my decision Tikki, hope your new owner will treat you right. And will be more stronger than I ever was"

"Marinette, I'm with you, no matter what, I will be with you!  
So please! Have me with you!"  
She said with tiny tears steaming on her little face.

"I...Ok."

** 

I sneaked into my parent's room. 

They were asleep.

Why am I doing this?

Great, now I'm stelling money from my parents...

Well, they will never see me again so, what's the point anyways...

Ok, in going to do this...

I stole 300 euros.

I still think its too much but, for going to Japan- I mean I'm going to use Kaalki but still...

** 

I came back to my bedroom.

Packed my things, just the strict need. And took Kaalki out of her box.

I put the glasses on and the little kwami appeared.

"Master? How can I help you?"  
She asked kindly.

I look at Tikki who nodded.

"Kaalki, I need you to take me away from Paris."

She looked kinda shocked by my answer.

"Are you sure Gurdian?" She said looking worried.

"Yes, now- KAALKI, FULL GALLOP!" I said as I transformed.

"Voyage!"

And the portal appeared.


	2. The threat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2
> 
> Again this is my first angsty story so please bear with me.
> 
> And hope you are safe at home.
> 
> Stay safe bugs!.🥺🌻😷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say, I written this story while having a mental breakdown, but I'm more proud of this more than anything else.
> 
> Warning:  
> Swearing!

_"Are you sure Gurdian?" She said looking worried._

_"Yes, now- KAALKI, FULL GALLOP!" I said as I transformed._

_"Voyage!"_

_And the portal appeared_.

* * *

**(Chloe's POV:)**

I walked in the school, wanting to see my bug, she seemed off last night. 

Who am I to blame her?

The little bug is living a literally nightmare after all.

Oh how I wished I could smash our classmates heads on the walls because how badly they treated my sweet little bug...

**

* * *

When I entered the hall,  
I see Kagami and Luka looking sad.

What the fuck?...

I walked up to them to ask if they had seen bug.

**

"Good morning Kagami, Luka."

"Good morning Chloe"  
They said in a monotone tone.

"Have you guys talked to Bug? She haven't answered my message yesterday."

The look on their face was horrifying. They paled when I mentioned.

_**"About that...Adrien told me what she did...And I can't forgive her."** _  
_**Kagami told me.** _

I stared at her confused.

What did my flower do?

 ** _"Yes...mother wants a good influence on Jules and I cant let a bully be close with her."_**  
**_Luka said looking everywhere but my face_**.

.  
.  
.

WHAT THE FUCK?

THOSE ARE HER FRIENDS!

ARE THEY FOOLS TOO?

I THOUGHT THEY HAD DAMN BRAIN CELLS!

OH MY FUCKING GOD, THIS CANT BE REAL!

"What the actual fuck."  
I said in an angry tone,  
I may sounded rude but I dont give a shit right now. 

"You- you god damn fools!" I said that after I slapped them, not to hard, but I wish I did harder.

"I CANT FUCKING BELIVE YOU! YOU WERE HER ONLY FRIENDS. YOU- YOU GOD DAMN HYPOCRITES!" I shouted, at this point it's no coming back.

I pushed them against the wall, hard.

"Chloe! This behavior is unacceptable! Principal, now!"  
Shouter Bustier.

**"I dont give a fuck, I can sue this school for bullying and banned activities. Oh and unpaid "school trips ", so don't challenge me Bustier, I know where you live." I said shocking the hall.**

I noticed Bustier's face turning white, good, now she knows not to mess with a Bourgeois.

I turned and walked out of school.

**

* * *

I walked to the bakery, to talk to my teacup.

As is walk in the bakery, I see Sabrina's father talking with teacup's parents.

When they noticed me they ran to me with a hopeful look on their face.

"Chloe! Thank god you are here!" Said Tom

"Hello Tom, Sabine, something wrong?" I asked, praying to god that nothing happened to teacup.

"Yes, have you talked to Marinette? I mean...recently?"  
Asked Sabine.

"I mean, I texted her yesterday but she didn't answered, that's why I am here."  
I said worryingly.

"Oh god..." said Sabine putting her palms on her face.

"Why, something happened?" I asked.

"Yes...something happened...Marinette is nowhere to be found."said Tom in a sad voice.

What the heck?

My brain cant process that. 

Bug

Missing

Bug missing?

**BUG MISSING?!**

"W-well, have you tried calling Jagged? You know how close they are!" I said in a hopeful voice.

"We tried, he and Penny are coming here when they arrive, they took the first plane to Paris when they heard she went missing. " said Tom

Oh god... 

What have you done sweetheart...

"M-maybe Damian?! You know... he is her boyfriend after all, maybe she told him something!" Even though I know he would've stopped her.

"We dont have his number..." said a sobbing Sabine.

"I have Jason's!" I said full with hope.

They looked at me like I was God.

"One moment!"

I took my phone out of my bag.

Dialed Jason's number, praying that he would answer.

  
_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"Hello, Jason Todd on the phone." 

"JASON! THANK GOODNESS YOU ANSWERED!" I exclaimed. 

"Whoah Chloe, where is the fire?"he said chuckling.

"If you are not going to take me seriously I will hang up."I said in a serious tone

"Ok, ok, What's wrong blondie?"  
Jason said

I put him on speaker.

"Ok, Sabine, Tom, explain the situation." I said feeling my self close to tears.

**

After they explained the situation there was silence.

_Silence_

_Silence_

_Silence..._

"WHAT THE FUCK? WAIT LET ME CALL DEMON SPAWN TO COME HERE!" he explained. 

So we waited. 

But the whole time I was thinking...

'My flower,

Please be safe.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 🌼


	3. Big Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I made some original characters for the story, hope you like them.

_"WHAT THE FUCK? WAIT LET ME CALL DEMON SPAWN TO COME HERE!" he explained._

_So we waited._

_But the whole time I was thinking..._

_'My flower,_

_Please be safe.'_

~~**(Marinette's POV:)** ~~

"Shit..." 

I looked around to see where I was.

"Tokyo?" I said seeing a advertisement saying my location. 

'Well, let me get down of this building first...thank God its night...'

* * *

**   
I dropped my transformation and went to a bank.

'Ok, let's hope I still understand japanesse...'

* * *

**I walked out of the bank with  
35147.23 yen (300 euros in japanesse money).

'Ok, a telephone...I need a telephone...'

I walked a little to search for a telephone.

* * *

**  
I found a telephone and put the money so I can make the call.

_Ring..._  
_Ring..._  
_Ring..._

'Please be up, please be up.'  
.  
.  
.  
"こんにちは(Hello?)"said the person on the other line

"信内に話してもいいですか？(hello, may I talk to Shinai?)"  
I said pleading in my mind that he would answer.

"...私は彼です。(I am him)"

"Hi Ian..." I said relived. (Shinai it's his last name)

"...Baby Bear?" Said Ian in a happy voice.

"Yes Big bear, uhm...I have some problems, can you pick me up please?" 

"On it, wait- you are?-"

I cut him off.

"Pregnant? No, I'm in Tokyo."  
I said.

"On it baby bear, tell me your location"

I tell him my location and waited for him.

* * *

**

(After 25 minutes )

It started to rain...  
How ironic...

"KIDDO!" yelled a familiar voice.

I looked to see Rulan (Ian is his nickname) getting out of his car, and starting to run to me.

"IAN!"I shouted, running to him

I jumped on his arms, feeling his strong hands hugging me back. 

I could feel tears steaming down my face.

"My baby, oh how I missed you..." said Ian, hugging me tightly.

"Let's go, you are soaking wet"  
He said pulling away from the hug, holding my hands.

"Ok" I said.

We went in the car   
And he stared to drive off. 

* * *

**

We got to his apartment.

And he opened the door...

"Ok Handsome, tell me where the fuck you went at 12 in the morning?" A sleepy male voice said.

"We have a guest." Said Ian

"A guest? At 12 in the fricking morning?"said the boy coming out of one room.

"Come in Mari" said Ian

I walked in the apartment.

"Wait...Mari? You mean?"  
Said the boy.

"Hey Lewis" I said smiling at him.

"Giggles!" Said Lewis pulling me in hug.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We could come and get you and-"

Ian cut him off.

"Ok babe, I know she is my baby sister, but let her breathe" said Rulan, smiling at us.

"Oh shut up, I wanna make sure she's not hurt." Said Lewis, sticking his tongue out at Ian.

"What is with all this noise?"  
Said a female voice.

"Lena, look what Ian dragged in!" Said Lewis.

🌼🌻

(I used Google translate for japanesse, so I'm sorry if it's wrong)

(My laptop is broken and I cant show how the characters look, but you can see them in the discord server: <https://discord.gg/NwRXJg>)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some things you should know about the characters:
> 
> Rulan Shinai (Marinette's big brother):  
> He is a tall guy.  
> He is 19 years old, a college student.  
> He works at a coffee shop.  
> He is bisexual/ dating Lewis.  
> He didn't meet Mari till he was 14. (Mari was 11)  
> He is Sabine's child from another relationship, but he was staying with his father.
> 
> Lewis Yoshimoto:  
> He is tall (not tall like Rulan tho)  
> He is 18, a dropped out college student.  
> He is a runaway model.  
> He is a bisexual/dating Rulan  
> He has a sister (Helena or Lena, her nickname)  
> He grew up in a normal household, still his mom run away and didn't contact with him anymore, his father is toxic af, his step mom cheats etc.  
> He moved out at 15, with Rulan. (His parents didn't really care)
> 
> Helena's character/backstory would be added in future chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading 🌼🌻


	4. questions

Hello there my little bees! Today I decided to answer questions!

If you want you can send me some ^^

You can ask here, or on discord 

<https://discord.gg/RbWrDh>¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯

Thank you!

(And dont worry, updates will be arriving soon (￣ε￣〃)ｂ)


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm sorry that I was not that active, I was having some problems with school and my mental health, but now I'm back babyy

_"What is with all this noise?"_  
_Said a female voice._

_"Lena, look what Ian dragged in!" Said Lewis._

  
( ~~ _Marinette's POV)_~~

"Marinette? What are you doing here?" Asked Helena

"I've got some problems...with life..." I said not looking at them.

"You said that in the call, what happened Bean?" Asked Rulan

"Well... you will need a little backstory first." I said in hesitation.

"Go on, we have time." Said Lewis.

_And I did._

_I told them everything._

_Every little thing that my "friends" and classmates did to me._

_I remembered the baddest things they did to me._

_How they turned my parents on me._

_How I needed to run away from everyone and everything-_

  
"Shh, it's ok moonshine, you're safe." Said Helena, pulling me into a tight hug.

_'Huh? O-oh, I started tearing up without noticing'_

I felt Tikki coming out of my pocket.

"AAaAAAaaAhHHH- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Yelled Lewis 

"Please stop shouting, you are going to cause her a panic attack." Said Tikki pointing at me.

"Uhmmm...y-you talk?" Said Lewis in a silent voice

"What are you?" Asked Rulan and Helena at the same time.

"First, I am not a thing, second I am Tikki, I give Marinette the power to be Ladybug." Said Tikki while sitting on my shoulder.

"Ohhh, I thought I was paranoid thinking Ladybug was you first time I saw her, well, you." Said Lewis.

" **whAT**?" Said Rulan raising his voice.

"This is giving me a headache." Said Helena

I looked at Ian, he looked a bit lost?... was he not happy that I was here?[..]

"Ian? Are you ok?" I asked in a soft tone.

" **You...you are a hero. You- my sister is risking her FUCKING LIFE FOR SOME USELESS BRATS?!"** His voice became angrier with every word he is speaking, I tried to calm him down.

"Ian-"

" **YOU COULD DIE, ARE YOU CRAZY?!** "

"Babe-" Lewis started to speak but Ian didn't let him.

"NO, SHUT-"

" **RULAN FUCKING SHINAI, IF YOU DONT SHUT THE HELL UP, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS OUT THRU THE WINDOW! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU ARE SCARING HER IDIOT?!** " Wow, uhm, sure Lena is scary when shes shouting, huh?

"U-uhm, I'm sorry Mari, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just worried. That's all." Said Ian softly with a sad smile on his face.

I smiled knowing that, I'm finally in a safe place...

(Tbc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Here is the information you need to know 
> 
> Rulan Shinai (Marinette's big brother):  
> He is a tall guy.  
> He is 19 years old, a college student.  
> He works at a coffee shop.  
> He is bisexual/ dating Lewis.  
> He didn't meet Mari till he was 14. (Mari was 11)  
> He is Sabine's child from another relationship, but he was staying with his father.
> 
> Lewis Yoshimoto:  
> He is tall (not tall like Rulan tho)  
> He is 18, a dropped out college student.  
> He is a runaway model.  
> He is a bisexual/dating Rulan  
> He has a sister (Helena or Lena, her nickname)  
> He grew up in a normal household, still his mom run away and didn't contact with him anymore, his father is toxic af, his step mom cheats etc.  
> He moved out at 15, with Rulan. (His parents didn't really care)
> 
> Helena Yoshimoto (Lewis's little sister)  
> She is tall ( a little shorter than Lewis)  
> She is 16, a high school student.  
> She is a free time hacker (does that make sense?)  
> She is an aromatic.  
> She was adopted in the Yoshimoto family at the age of 5.  
> She moved in with the boys a little after Lewis Left
> 
> 💕💛

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
